True Friends
by AnimelurverXOXO
Summary: 16 year old, Amy… She is a girl who treasures her friends a lot… But her friends… Or should I say "friends" only keep her to make use of her? She wishes the anime One Piece was real and that the Straw Hat Pirates were her friends… This is a story when god decides to finally be fair to Amy and to grant her what she always wanted… This is a story about friends…
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! AnimelurverXOXO here! My new story! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I think this will be much better than my other stories because it's all in Amy's POV... Amy is an OC obviously and her character is like mine... Life story like mine so easy to write... Hope you guys like it!**

**Please comment gimme some tips kays?**

**~.XOXO**

Longer Summary: **Quick question, Have you ever wanted to go  
somewhere so badly but that place does not exist? For example: 16 year old,  
Amy… She is a girl who treasures her friends a lot… But her friends… Or should  
I say "friends" only keep her to make use of her? She puts in a lot of effort  
to get? Not true friendship… Pain, suffering… She wishes the anime One Piece  
was real and that the Straw Hat Pirates were her friends… What if… God decides  
to grant her wish? What if… She really went to the One Piece world through a  
dream and stayed there? What if… Everything she always wanted was there… What  
if... Her dreams finally came through? What if… Her long awaited dream to have  
true friends… was granted? This is a  
story when god decides to finally be fair to Amy and to grant her what she  
always wanted… This is a story about friends… Story guaranteed better than the  
summary… Hope you enjoy it! ^^ **

Amy- A 16 year old girl… Treasures her friends very much but got betrayed or backstab by the previous few "friends" causing her to be emotionally depressed and scared… Her self-confidence totally went down… She couldn't trust anyone… Except for her two best friends… Alice and Dave. But they were in a different school and everyone is like so far away… Her only other friend from those two was Jack… Her pet Jack Russel… He was the only one who she could trust all the time and also the only one she could confine to whenever she had a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Chapter 2! ^^ Enjoy**

**~.XOXO**

_Where… Where am I…?_

"OI!"

_Who's there? Who's that?_

"OIIII? YOU OKAY?!"

_Whatever… My body, I can't move… I feel wet… Like I'm in the water… But different… The cuts on my hands and legs… They hurt… Like sprinkling salt over those wounds… Salt… Water… Am I in the sea? Where the hell am I? And what the heck am I doing here? In the sea… Urg… I can't see clearly… Great… I'm gonna die out here and no one will even know…_

"OIIII!"

_No one except that annoying guy who keeps shouting OI… Can't he rescue me or throw a freaking life ring? Nooooo… He had to shout to a 16 year old girl, who was weak, tired and depressed… Whatever not like I care if I died… I wouldn't care… In fact it's better… Then I won't have to face any other shit problems god sent to me. I feel weaker and weaker… Where the hell am I? I feel like I'm going to break down any moment… Maybe I should call for help…_

"HELP!"

_I used almost all the strength left in me to give that call… And now… Slowly… I'm… I'm blacking out…_

_I opened my eyes… I was in a… cabin! Or something like a cabin… This ceiling I'm facing… Look's familiar… But then again I can swear I have never been here before… Weird…_

"Hey Chopper! She's waking up!"

_Chopper? And that voice… Isn't it Nami?_

_I started to open up my eyes and tried my best to sit up… And then…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_I screamed… In front of me was… was… Nami and Chopper! From the anime, One Piece! What the hell?_

"What the… Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm fine…."

_What? Oh wait… I get it! It's a dream! Geez that scared me!_

_"You should rest! Nami! Replace the towel on her forehead…"_

_"Ok Chopper!"_

_I decided to listen to Chopper… He is a doctor… Soon the rest of the Straw Hat pirates came into the room…_

"Hello… My name is Amy… Sorry about the scream just now, I was just shocked…"

"Hey Amy no need to be afraid! I'm Usopp! Yorushiku!"

"And I am the crew's doctor, Tony Tony Chopper… You can call me …"

"Chopper? Are you a reindeer?

_I asked… I felt stupid though since I already knew he WAS a reindeer… But I had to pretend I don't know them cause if I did what would they think of me? A stalker maybe? This dream is weird… But warm… It feels really warm when I'm here… Maybe because it filled with people who treasures their friends… Unlike the ones I have back at home… I wish… I wish they were real… So that I can be their friend… I… I don't want to go home… In fact… I NEVER WANT TO GO HOME!_

"Yes!"

"You're pretty smart for someone who just met Chopper!"

"Why do you say that Usopp?"

"Because almost everyone thought he was a tanuki!"

_A raccoon dog? Oh yeah I remember then they would think he's a talking stuffed animal or a mysterious talking raccoon dog or even an abdominal snowman… Haha this place is very fun! With all these people! Wait but… How did I end up in this dream?_

**~END OF CHAPTER 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to post Chapter 3 ENJOY GUYS!**

**~.XOXO**

*FLASHBACK*

_I was walking… With my dog, Jack… I just fell out with Natasha… Who I thought was my friend… But no… Then later while walking with him, I felt a tug on his leash… Jack keeps on using loads of strength to walk faster and faster… I was confused… But didn't take any action… Suddenly! Jack ran forward… My hand didn't grip properly and I let go of this leash… He was running… Running… Running towards the road… The cars, horning angrily… Brakes screeching against the road… I panicked… I had to save him… My dog… My friend… Without a second thought, I just ran forward to the road… JACK! And then it happened… I got hit… Hit by the car… To save my Jack… The people on the road… They screamed… Screamed in horror… I was covered… With blood… A lot of blood… I was blacking out… Then I saw… ALICE! DAVE! My two other friends… They stayed very far, so even though they were the only true friends I had other than Jack, I was still lonely… Scared and lonely… But what are they doing here… Alicia bent down by my side… She was crying… Because of me? Amy! Amy! I could hear her calling for me to reply… CALL THE AMBULANCE! That was Dave yelling… AMY! AMY! And then I heard Jack, barking… He was like telling me not to die… Like telling me he'll never forgive me if I do… I was happy, he was safe… I saved him! He was perfectly fine! I felt happy and tired… Am I going to die? I don't know then suddenly I heard a boy OI! OI! I didn't hear Alice, Dave or Jack anymore… Only the boy… And I felt wet like in the sea… Like I have been transported to some other place… I was tired so after yelling for help, I blacked out! When I woke up, I was here… In a place filled with kind people who treasure their friends… A place I have always wanted to be in… A place which I never want to leave… A place… Where I can have friends… A place of my dreams…_

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

"Oi! Amy?"

"Yes?"

_I heard Franky…_

"Why are you crying?"

"Crying? I am n-"

_He's right… I'm crying… My tears… Why won't they stop? My heart feels broken… My body still feels weak… Pain… I feel pain… Lots of them… And tears… It's embarrassing to cry in front of them… So tears why won't you stop?_

"I don't know…"

"CHEER UP! YOU HAVE US YOU KNOW!"

_Luffy… When Luffy said that, I cried even more… Friends? Will I finally have friends? They friends that I always longed to have? Will I? Will they abandon me in my time of need? Like how Natasha did? Will I… finally have friends?_

"OI LUFFY! Don't make her cry more BAKA! Amy chwan cheer up!"

"Oi… Don't cry… Gomen Gomen…"

_Don't apologise Luffy! Thank you… I need to be sure though…_

"Can…"

"Can? What do you mean Amy?"

"Can… You be my friend?"

"OF COURSE AMY! WE ARE FRIENDS! ALL OF US! Want to be a pirate with us?"

"YES! YES I DO!"

_I know the tears flowing out now, they are not sad tears… They are tears of joy… I feel energy coming back to me… I feel no more pain! I feel… HAPPY!_

"YOSH! MINA! LET'S HAVE A PARTY FOR OUR NEW NAKAMA!"

"AYE CAPTAIN!"

**~END OF CHAPTER 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I posted 4 chapters today already! But I was thinking since I finished writing it'll be mean, to keep you all waiting so here it is**

**CHAPTER 4!**

**~.XOXO**

"WAIT!"

_We all turned towards Robin…_

"Only Chopper, Nami and Usopp made their introduction… We should all make our introduction! To our new nakama!"

_Oh right… Lucky she pointed that out if not… I would have blew my cover…_

_One by one they made their proper introductions… Although I already know them… The feeling is different from watching it through a website… But I'm happy… I have friends now… Real friends… Of course it will all disappear… Once I wake up… _

"Maybe we should have the party tomorrow! After all look how tired Amy is!"

"Your right Robin chwan! Amy chwan, why don't you take a rest…?"

"Ok…"

_I am very tired… I'm gonna fall asleep very soon…_

"YOSH! PARTY TMR SLEEP NOW!"

"OK! Oyasumi mina san!"

_And then slowly… Slowly… I fell asleep…_

_I heard noises… Sure is noisy now… Where am I now? I don't want to leave that cabin, filled with kind hearted people… I don't want to go back… To that cruel curel world where I have no friends… No friends… I was afraid… Afraid of being alone, I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!_

_I opened my eyes… Very slowly… And… YES! I'm still here! Maybe this isn't a dream! I'm happy… Very happy! I'm going to have adventures with my new found nakama! I won't be alone! I won't be… As long as I'm here!_

"OI AMY! You awake? We're going to party from now to at night! Sanji's gonna cook a BIG feast and Brook is going to play AMAZING music! We're gonna have fun! Lots and lots of fun!"

"OK Luffy!"

_Haha Luffy's the best! Eh…. What is this… I'm getting a memory but… But not one from the human world… One memory from here…_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Why? Why must you do this to me? DEN! Why? What have I done to you? Den… Why? Please! Don't throw me of board please… Den, he was my… captain… I was a pirate before and he was my captain… And my best friend… But he turned on me… Like everyone else… He's just another fucking bastard… Not only him… The whole crew… Please don't… I knew I could beat them… Most of my nakama… I knew it but… I couldn't… They were everything to me… I couldn't just turn on them and hurt them… Could I? Then I got slashed… By Marcus and Domino… The right and left hand men of Den… I got… slashed… It hurts! Hurts… A lot… I remember I was crying… Then I was tossed into the sea… And then…_

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

"Oi Amy! Are you ok?"

"Huh? Oh! I'm fine Luffy… No need to worry…"

**~END OF CHAPTER 4~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! Here is Chapter 5! Will be posting Chapter 6 soon...**

**SPOILER ALERT: There will be romance related things in Chapter 7... But I shall not reveal much now... ;D**

**Hope you guys enjoy! ^^**

**~.XOXO**

_Where did that memory come from? I remember after the car accident… I ended up here… Don't tell me… It's because I suddenly speared… So that means this world created a being for me… Means I have a past here too… Its almost as if… I came from this world… Well that means… I start receiving memories which I took part but… Wasn't actually here… Mans… I have parents? I can't remember yet…_

"LUFFY! A ship is coming close by! I think it's coming to attack us!"

"What?! BASTARD TRYING TO ATTACK US?"

_What is that… Another pirate ship? Den!"_

"THEY BOARDED LUFFYYYYYYY!"

"Urusai Usopp! Prepare for battle…"

"I'll protect the ladies from any danger!"

"Better make sure you can protect yourself… BAKA COOK!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT MARIMO?!"

"YOU TWO SHUT UP AND STOP IT!"

_Nami punched them… Haha as usual… I hope… I hope they win!_

"Hand over Amy… Before the situation gets nasty!"

"WHO ARE YOU? AMY IS IN MY CREW NOW! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY!"

"What? Oh Amy… Amy… Amy… Amy… The moment you get chased out of the crew… You joined another one… Slutty bitch…"

"HOW DARE YOU CALL AMY CHWAN A BITCH YOU ASSHOLE!"

_I see Sanji… Running forward, getting ready to kick Domino… In my heart, I don't want them to get hurt but… GO SANJI!_

**~END OF CHAPTER 5~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Haha I think I'm pretty quick this time! 2 chapters in one day! :D **

**Okay... Hope you enjoy guys! ^^ **

**PS: Sorry for my Search for Sabo fanfic, apparently, I'm so caught up in this one that I haven't been writing the other one... :/**

**Sorrie... :(**

**~.XOXO**

_They battle begin… Whether I should go with them or not… I remember… Den… He is quite strong… Domino too… _

"COME OVER HERE! AMY! CAPTAIN DEN WANTS TO SEE YOU!"

_Marcus came forward… Getting ready to slash me… I shut my eyes… I was scared_

"BACK OFF!"

_I opened and I saw…_

"ZORO!"

_I yelled at him… Zoro almost got slashed because he suddenly came forward and protect me… I can fight too… I'm not that weak… I don't need all of you to get hurt… Because of me… _

"Don't you know Amy? These people…

_What… These people? What is Domino gonna say?_

Were hired by Den… To catch you…"

_What?! That can't be true right? But… I am… I am a human here now… I… Don't know…. Luffy… Mina… They wouldn't… They wouldn't do this to me… Would they? I don't know I'm confused…_

"What Domino said is true you know… They are also just out to get you… Join us back… Captain Den misunderstood you… Chased you out by accident…"

_I… I'm making my own decision! I will kill you freaks of nature… I will kill those who gave me pain… Watch out traitors! I picked up a sword… Turned against Luffy… I glared… I was angry… Very angry…I dashed forward… _

"AMY! HE'S LYING!"

_I continued to run forward… And then…_

_"AMY!"_

**_~END OF CHAPTER 6~_**

**Oh and in case you guys didn't know... This whole story is gonna be in Amy's POV... I know that using other people's POV would help but... It's a experiment... If you see her as the one telling her the stories at least it wouldn't spoil how the others think of her at first and stuff like that... So I apologise for any unclear parts of the story...**

**Oh and One more thing... Super sorry for the god damm short chapter... :/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait... :/**

**This chapter is gonna be much longer to make up for the god damm short story in chapter 6...**

**And it'll have a little romance as i've said earlier... I THINK i said earlier... 0.0 (SPOILER ALERT xD)**

**Anyway... ENJOY :D**

**~.XOXO**

"Don't worry. I know that… This is my fight… Don't butt in… Captain!"

_After I said that… He smiled… Obviously knowing what I meant… He yelled…_

"MINA! BACK OFF! This is her fight! Let her finish it!"

_Sanji and Zoro… They were shocked… But they listened to Luffy… They stopped… And I took over… I could fight… I fight with two main weapons… A stick and two swords… I'm not that good but my basic offense and defense is there… I won't lose! Not to them! Not to those people who hurt me… Not to them! I ran… Forward... While I was running…_

"ZORO! LEND ME ONE OF YOUR KATANA PLEASE!"

"OK!"

_He threw the katana to me… I caught it… Ran at full speed towards Domino and Marcus… SLASH! I defeated them… I actually defeated them!_

"Don't spout nonsense… About my friends!"

_I found myself pretty cool at that point of time… But then a sudden burst of tiredness overwhelmed me and I fainted… Again…_

_I woke up… I see Chopper…_

"What… Happened?"

"You fainted after your battle… You slept for 2 hours… But we still have time for the party! Sanji is preparing the food! And… and-"

_I went forward… And hug that cute little fellar…_

"Thank you… Chopper!"

"… JUST BECAUSE YOU SAID THANKS DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE IT BAKA!"

_Haha it's true! Chopper can't hide his emotions… How cute!_

"You should be getting better… But don't push yourself…"

"It's ok! I want to see the other!"

"Oh… Than OK! The others are going to be so happy!"

_We went out of the room… I saw my friends… Those wonderful friends who protected me!_

"Mina! Amy woke up! She's just fine!"

"Yo mina!"

"AMY CHWANNNNNNNN! THANK GOD YOU ARE OK!"

"Haha… I'm just fine Sanji!"

"OI AMY! You ok? Who were those people…"

"My ex crewmates… I used to be in a crew called the Den pirates… My best friend, Den… He was the captain… Then suddenly one day, he started accusing me for betraying him… He told Domino and Marcus to attack me… The two men just now… And they hurt me and threw me of board…"

"That's horrible! Are you ok?"

"I'm just fine Nami! It's ok since you guys found me later on…"

"Good! Now LET'S HAVE A PARTY!"

"AYE LUFFY!"

_We had a party to commemorate me as their new nakama! I was glad! Really… We had lots of fun! First we had dinner… Mostly meat because of Luffy! Then later on… We had a singing session… Brook really plays good music! Then Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Franky went off to play! Robin was sitting by the side, drinking her sake while watching us. Brook was playing amazing music to pipe things up… Sanji was still serving Robin and anyone else drinks if they needed it while Me, Zoro and Nami are having a drinking competition._

"ONE MORE!"

"ONE MORE!"

"Guys we have already drank 20 cups of sake… You guys look pretty drunk…"

"Ignore them Amy chwan… Two of them always have these kind of competition… But I didn't expect you to hold so well…"

"Ok… And yeah… I drink quite a lot too…"

_After I said that, Zoro fell dead drunk on the floor… Nami was laughing like a maniac… Probably cause she was drunk and said I WIN! They she fell too… I was over there still quite normal… Even after 20 plus cups of sake… I was still fine… Surprisingly… I went to play with Luffy and the others… After all that… We decided to play the classic game… Truth or Dare… We all sat in a circle… Of course excluding the two drunk heads… Luffy was up first._

"LUFFY TRUTH OR DARE?!"

_I asked loudly… I'm always pretty hyped up in truth or dare…_

"DARE!"

"I DARE YOU TO… Erm…"

_Then I went to his ear and whispered…_

"Tickle Chopper when he is sleeping…"

"OK NO PROBLEM!"

"Next up… USOPP TRUTH OR DARE?!"

"TRUTH!"

"No! You can't do that!"

"Why can't I pick truth Brook?"

"Cause you always tell lies…"

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

_Everyone laughed and had fun until finally it was my turn!_

"AMY CHWAN, TRUTH OR DARE?"

"Dare!"

"I dare you to kiss m-"

_Oh dear…_

"LUFFY!"

_Eh?_

"WHAT ROBIN?"

_Usopp and Chopper both looked at Robin in that confused face… But then she turned and wink at me… She saved me… If not I would have to kiss Sanji… I would rather kiss Luffy as compared to that… But… OMG does she know?_

"Erm… Ok… Luffy… Are you okay with that Luffy?"

"Eh? What happened?"

"HE WASN'T PAYING ATTENTION!"

"Just do it Amy…"

"I OBJECT TO AMY CHWAN KISSING LUFFY!"

"Well it's a dare I gave her… She has to do it…"

_I'm actually ok with that… Maybe… Better than kissing Sanji… Well I better do my dare!_

"Luffy… I'm really sorry…"

_I apologized before moving on to kiss Luffy…_

"Whatha?"

"GOMEN!"

_I ran to my room… I felt embarrassed… Luffy stared at me with that face… Oh my gosh… I don't think I can face him anymore… I wanna… I want to go to bed now! And with that, I jumped on to my bed and went to sleep…_

**~END OF CHAPTER 7~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Update time :DDD**

**First of all, if you guys didn't know, the current storyline is taken place BEFORE the Sabaody Archipelago arc... It's also before they met Keimi and Pappug! But (SPOILER ALERT) there will be the two years timeskip before this story ends... Obviously... I'm ain't gonna let it end before they reach Sabaody... then it'll be too freaking short... **

**Secondly, for my other fanfic... I apologise greatly as I have been too caught up with writing this fanfic to continue with the other one... Plus all my ideas I had for the other one... I forgot to write it down == Thus, I forgot and I'm trying to think of a new one... Sadly I've reached a dead end so... GANBATTE for me to think quick...**

**Thridly, I appreciate those who have been leaving tips and advice down for me! Especially my friend AnimeXCats333... She has been reading all me fanfics and constantly giving me advice... Thanks! ^^ Go read hers... If you think mine is ok or good... Hers is just 100 times more awesome! :DDD**

**And Lastly I'm getting annoying for now so ENJOY! :D**

**~.XOXO**

_It's morning already? My head feels a little dizzy… Probably due to the amount of sake I drank yesterday… Yesterday… Oh crap… I remember now… Yesterday, I… I shall not go into detail… But I think I should apologise… All Sanji's fault… If he hadn't started the dare, Robin wouldn't have to save me. If she didn't save me, I wouldn't be in this mess… Of course then again… I was the one who picked dare… Oh dear… I hope Luffy… Luffy isn't mad… I went out of the door… Then I saw Nami and Zoro were both looking terrible… I should go over to see if they are okay…_

"Nami, Zoro! Are you ok?"

"Pain… At least I won in the drinking competition!"

"Actually Amy won…"

"Eh? How do you know Robin?"

"Because right after that we played truth or dare… She was quite ok…"

"No way…"

"She's a better drinker than you and Zoro-kun…"

"Urg!"

_Zoro groaned then walked away… Urg why did Robin have to remind me about Truth or Dare yesterday? Then I heard Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's voice… I turned and there they are playing as usual… I don't see Franky… Maybe he building something new? Or maybe he's just taking care of the ship… Sanji is serving the other two ladies tea and coffee while fighting with Zoro again… Don't they ever get tired of it? Brook's music is amazing as always… Yesterday, the crew even complimented that my singing was awesome! Of course I sang along with Brook's music… Haha… Now back to the main topic… Luffy… I got to apologise! Now… I shall do it… now…_

"Erm… Luffy?"

"WHATS UP-"

_He turned… Replied with an enthusiastic voice which stopped right after he saw me… Damm I knew it, he's mad…_

"Oh… Hey… Amy…"

"Hi Luffy… You know about last night… It was a dare… So I hope you won't be angry…"

"Oh AHAHAHAHAHA you thought I was angry? I already knew it was a dare…"

"Then why did you reply with such a… Weird tone…"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because?"

"Because I'm hungry…"

_As he said that, he fell to the ground… Yelling Sanji! Sanji! Like a 3 year old kid… But it is kind of cute and funny to watch though…_

"SANJI! FOOD FOOD!"

"I know Luffy… I'll be done in a second… Don't be impatient …"

"BUT YOU'RE SLOWWWWWW~"

_I'm so glad… Glad that Luffy ain't mad at me… But he keeps talking about food… And every time I see Sanji's cooking… I'm like "this" close to drooling…_

"Ohhh Look! It's the news coo! Wait… It doesn't look like a news coo… It looks like some fancy white bird…"

_The news coo? Ohhh that bird that delivers the news around… Hey it's dropping something… I caught it… It looks… Familiar… Wait a sec… It's a fancy white bird? I took a look… OMGEE…_

"Wingle?"

_It replied… With a small chirp… More like a whine actually…_

"Wingle?"

_The others look at me with confused faces… I can't really explain myself… The memory isn't restored in my brain yet… But I know it's my family messenger… I explained who Wingle was… Oh I haven't opened the letter yet… What does it say? I took a gasp after reading the context… I don't want to! I don't want to go home!_

"Sorry…"

"It's ok… What's this about?"

_Luffy grabbed it and read… I could see anger starting to build inside him…_

_*FLASHBACK*_

_I was nervous… I just found out from the letter…. That turns out, my dad somehow got information that I'm with them… He was raging in the letter…. He summons me back IMMEDIATELY! Oh dear… I'm not even 18 and he expects me to carry out the retarded requirements… Urg! Why oh why is my dad like this… He's probably filled with piping hot steam… And ready to expload at me like a volcano with all that hot lava… OMGEE… He hates it when I'm with "bad" company… Anything he thinks as "bad" is bad to him… He raged once over a den den mushi when he found out about me being with the Den pirates… And miraculously he found out about the Straw hats too… But… It has been a year or so… Maybe I should pay him a visit… In this damm letter… He always criticize pirates… Criticize me… I hate him! Why? Why is he so overprotective over me? He never gave me any freedom… From when I was young till now… I hate him… My friends… It was all cause of him! And now, I get the feeling… Luffy isn't very happy about that letter!_

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

"Luffy! Calm down! What's wrong?!"

_Usopp desperately trying to calm Luffy down… I… I'm scared… What do I do…_

"Gomen…"

_That's all I could actually say…_

"WHY ARE YOU APOLOGISING? IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! IT'S YOUR DAD'S!"

_Okay… Now I'm confused… I thought Luffy was angry because Dad insulted pirates… Which I'm pretty pissed off about it as well…_

"HE DOWN RIGHT JUST INSULTED YOU! YOU'RE HIS OWN DAUGHTER AND HE FREAKING INSULTED YOU LIKE IT DOESN'T MATTER! WHAT DOES HE THINK YOU ARE? AND PLUS HE INSULTED US PIRATES!"

_At that moment, I could just cry out tears of joy… He was angry… Because of what dad said… About me… Recently I cry a lot of tears of joy… Joy… not sadness… Not anymore… Ever since with them… All my sadness tears has dried out, left with happiness and joy… Is this the kind of happiness I've always desired? It doesn't have that cold and lonely feeling… Not anymore… Now… It's warm… Just nice and warm… The way I like it… I love them so much… They made me feel just when I was with… Vivi…_

**~END OF CHAPTER 8~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Once again... Sorrie for the late post... I realised I post one chapter every week... Can't help it... I got to study... And play (Mostly play xD) Ok anyways... I gtg have to study for science... Failed my Science, Chinese plus literature... I'm studying double as hard just in case I fail in finals... Which I won't allow it to happen! So Enjoy and Good luck to me! :D But really don't care about the good luck part just enjoy!**

**~.XOXO**

"It's ok Luffy! But I have to go back… To visit… him, my dad…"

"But… We're out here!"

"Don't worry! Royal Kingdom is very close to here…"

"Royal Kingdom?"

"Yes! My home!"

"Wha? Royal? You're royalty?"

"It was found by my parents and made into a kingdom… So… I'm a princess…"

"YOU ARE?!"

_The whole crew looked at me with BIG open eyes! As if I was some important member standing right in front of them…_

"Yes… What's so surprising about that…"

"YOU NEVER TOLD US!"

"Sorry about that… But I really got to go! Don't worry, if you guys can't take me there, I can row on there by myself…"

"No! We'll take you! Don't worry…"

"But…"

"Don't worry about it! It's just visiting your old geezer!"

"Oh… Ok thanks… Luffy…"

_So we sailed towards Royal Kingdom… Strange… How did I… I forgot… I am a actual person with memories here now… Now… I hope dad doesn't… Do anything… OR ELSE THIS TIME… There won't be any room for forgiveness! We sailed and sailed… About half a day and we have reached there… We docked the ship… I see them… Mary and Kayla… The usual two which would always greet me whenever I was back… They both looked at me with great joy… I missed them, I ran forward… Giving them a hug… Although I was a princess and they were my… So called servants… We treated each other like equals… It's strange how I'm feeling all of this… When… I sort of… Just got here… Haha weird… Anyway… They greeted me like they always did… The mood was happy and then I introduced Luffy and the others…_

"No matter what happens, try to help them when they are in need!"

_I told them and they nodded eagerly… Kayla then told me…_

"Amy! Your father wishes to see you… IMMEDIATELY!"

"Hurry along before he gets really mad!"

_Mary warned me… I told the others to stay there and wait for me… Mary and Kayla were going to be the hosts and entertain them in my place… With that… I walked towards Royal Castle, my home. I entered and walked towards the hallway and then I saw dad… That usual stern face… I greeted him with my usual tone… And then I didn't say anything until he started…_

"You left the Den pirates didn't you?"

"Yes, I did Dad… They threw me of…"

"See! I told you pirates were lousy scumbags that'll turn on you! But would you listen? NOOOO"

"Enough! And stop your sarcasm! This group is different!"

"That's what you said last time, and look what happened now…"

"Well, then I was wrong, I thought they cared… But this one is different!"

"Stop it! GUARDS! THROW THOSE PIRATES INTO THE FOREST OF CONFUSSION!"

"DAD! DO NOT THROW MY FRIENDS IN THERE!"

"ENOUGH! You shall obey my orders! I won't let any pirates harm my precious daughter! Not again! NEVER AGAIN!"

"I HATE YOU! MUM WOULD NEVER DO THIS TO ME! YOU DID THIS ONCE! AND NOW AGAIN! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! **I HATE YOU!**"

_After that heated argument, I ran… Ran to my bedroom… Ran and ran and ran… The moment I reached there, I heard explosions! Luffy and the others could beat them, but they might be out numbered… I heard a knock… Then a voice… "Can I come in?" That's what she said… And I knew who it was…_

"No!"

"Oh come on Sweetheart! Open up!"

"Fine!"

_She entered… Actually all three did… My three sisters… Annabelle, Amber and Ambie… The three glamorous princess… Those three took after all my mum's inheritance… One has THE BEST fashion taste, the next one's make up is the most fabulous plus love her shoes and the third, Her hair is the most stylish you would ever find… Unlike me… I got all the bad points…_

"We heard everything darling… It's ok…"

_After saying that, she passed me a backpack and I knew exactly what she meant…_

"You want to tell Dad about this first?"

"No Sis! Oh and by the way, help me pass the message!"

_After saying that, I ran for the window, grabbed out my rope and tied it till it was secure… Like really secure! And then before climbing down my room…_

"Annabelle, Amber, Ambie…"

"Yeah little sis?"

"Thank you!"

**~END OF CHAPTER 9~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! This chap came out earlier than expected as my da kor wanted to read... Btw, Da kor means Big brother... Ehehe... Anyway SPOILER but Amy tends to freak out if something happens to her friends maybe because she hardly gets trustable ones... Actually almost NEVER... Anyway skip after the spoiler word if you dun want to read... ENJOY GUYS!**

**~.XOXO**

_After saying that, I begin climbing down… Slowly but steadily… I have to save my friends from the Forest of Confusion… Forest of Confusion is a forest in the kingdom… Once you get in, the chances of you getting out are like… 0. The only people who would actually get out are my parents and me. Even my sisters don't know their way out. But all our subjects and my sisters of course have a special communicating device. Your usual cellphones have no connection there at all… Only my sisters' cellphones would have connections… So without the special communicating device… Trying to contact someone is also an impossible task… My dad got it built to keep trespassers and other people who had offended him. At first when he built it, he himself couldn't memorize it… It took him about… 2 weeks to finally memorize it while me and my mum took about half a day… That's the only good inheritance I got from her. Photographic memory. But now, my friends… I must save them! They don't have the communicating devices so I can't contact them. I must hurry… And worse of all is that, the Forest of Confusion only has one area with food and water source… But only less than 1 percent of the people who ends up inside will find it… And even after finding it, there'll be loads of obstacle before you can get it… I must hurry! YES! I HAVE REACHED! I MUST HURRY! Before dad finds out, I must find them!_

"LUFFY! MINA!"

_I screamed for their reply… No answer… I'm getting worried what could have happened?_

"WINGLE!"

_I screamed for Wingle… He came by my side and he flew off in his maximum speed trying to help me find them… And then, I heard him… I heard Luffy… He was whining… After 30 minutes of searching, I was close to finding them… YES! LUFFY! I screamed again… And this time, there was a reply!_

"Amy? IS THAT YOU?!"

"YES WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_I felt kind of stupid asking him where he was… It was a rhetorical question and I still asked… I continue running to the sound of his voice and then…_

"LUFFY! MINA! THANK GOD I FOUND YOU!"

"Amy! This place… We have been wondering around for hours and this place is super weird!"

"It's built so that you'll never go out… Only my dad and I know the way out… So stay close to me and let's faster run to Sunny-gou and sail off!"

"YOSH!"

_We ran and we got out! I heard my dad… My sisters probably just told him about it… I don't care! I'm sailing away! I don't want him to hurt my friends anymore! I don't want that to happen! We ran, and saw Sunny-gou… Not that far away… But then… An explosion could be heard… Not that far of… My dad… He's trying to sink Sunny-gou!_

"DAD STOP!"

"I'm not letting those stinking pirates take you away…"

"They didn't take me away dad! They saved me! I'm following them!"

"DAD STOP!"

_My three sisters screamed… He stop… However in a moment of hesitation, he still continued firing… I want him to stop… I want… I WISH HE'LL STOP!_

"DAD STOP!"

_I screamed as loud as I could then he stopped in his tracks… He stopped… And looked really stunned… Then he fainted… Almost all the soldiers which were going forth to attack Luffy and the others… They also stopped… And all of them fainted as well… My sisters… Even Nami, Usopp and Chopper fainted… I was shocked… What did I do?_

"NAMI! USOPP! CHOPPER! ANNABELLE! AMBER! AMBIE! … DAD!"

_I screamed… I'm so confused… What's going on? I hurt them… The people I love… My dad… My sisters… My nakamas… Even my subjects… What's going on? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! Then I was so upset… I ran forth towards a wall… Hit my head… Then blackout._

**~END OF CHAPTER 10~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok hey mina! Erm sorry for the wait... I'm having exams now... I'm not really coping with my grades very well... So yea... And I recieved loads of reviews saying Luffy and Amy is a cute couple which I have to agree myself :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 11... I'm going to try to put more LuffyxAmy things inside... But don't expecct much romance because as you all know... Luffy... Doesn't give a damm about romance... And if I put too much romance, Luffy will become more of an OC character... Most fanfics I read which contains Luffy and love usually... Hmmm... it's like changing the character of Luffy so... Yea I don't wanna do that... I will try still kays?**

**GAH IT'S TURNING INTO A NOVEL ALREADY MY GOODNESS WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! *Goes and emos in a corner...* ANYWAY before I start blaberring again, HERE'S CHAPTER 11!**

**~.XOXO**

_When I woke up, the first thing I saw was the ceiling… The ceiling of my room! Then I slowly tried to sit up… I see Chopper… And all my other nakama who was sleeping… Chopper looked really happy…_

"AMY! YOU'RE AWA-"

_Before he finished his sentence, I moved forward and hug him… _

"THANK GOD YOU GUYS ARE OK!"

"Of course we are Amy… We woke up about an hour or so later… After you screamed… The three of us felt a sudden burst of tiredness with all our energy drained out suddenly and then we got knocked out… But it's alright now!"

_Thank god… What the heck happened? Was that… Haoshoku Haki? No… There's no way… And my head hurts… A lot! Maybe because of my "brilliant" act…_

"Are my sisters and my dad okay?"

_I suddenly remembered about them._

"Their fine… After your dad realized we were genuinely caring for you, he allowed us in to take care of you…"

"Oh… Thank goodness… Chopper, were you the one who bandaged my head?"

_I asked after touching my head…_

"Yup! After that, Luffy and the others tried desperately to wake us up… So when I woke up, I saw you… Your head was bleeding and you were in a mess…"

"Oh… Thank you…

_I said with a smile…_

Go back to sleep… You need it…"

"Ok!"

_With that, Chopper went back to sleep… I wish that this will make sense… What's wrong with me? Maybe… Maybe I should relax a bit… I know! I'll go take a look at my sisters and my dad. I went out of the room, towards the hallway but my dad isn't there… I head for my sisters room, and there they were sleeping… They look more beautiful than angels when they are asleep… Before leaving their room, I whispered… "Thank You…" to each of their ear… These wonderful sisters… Without them, I would never been able to safe my friends… I better go on and see my dad… So I went… Towards the master bedroom and I saw… My dad lying down on the bed… He wasn't sleeping though… Just lying down… He saw me… Then he smiled… His smile looked so… Fragile and weak… At the same time, cheerful, energetic and warm…I felt happy… I ran forward and gave him a big hug. He returned it… Then he started a conversation about… My friends…_

"So Amy… Those pirates saved you?"

"Yes… Look this bandage! They were the ones who treated my forehead and wrapped it up for me."

"Hmmm… Ok then… They have proven no harm… But… Out of all people why make friends with pirates?!"

"Because… Because… They were the only ones there… I don't have anyone else… So I ran away from home… This is the second time you know? After I ran away from home because of Vivi… I didn't have any other friends and they proved me wrong… They took care of me… Protected me…"

"I see… Well I am sorry about what happened with Vivi! They seemed like a threat to you! And plus, it was because of Vivi and your other friends that you lost your princess attitude"

"No! They inspired me… They let me see what I truly wanted to be…"

"I had to… For you…"

"You were over protective dad… You still are… Vivi and the others… They weren't a threat…"

"I'm sorry…"

"And for the sake of them, I had to betray them… To protect them… Ironic huh?"

"We can go back…"

"No… Now, I'm following the Straw Hat Pirates… They are my nakama… Unless if Luffy decides to go there… I won't… But I'm sure… Vivi and I will meet again someday… I believe so…"

"Ok… Now if those pirates promise not to hurt you… Then, I won't ever try to break you guys up again…"

"THANK YOU DAD!"

_This was one of the most happiest days of my life… Dad ain't going to break me and mina up! I'm so happy… I went to my bedroom, laid on bed and close my eyes with a huge smile on my face… Everyone's still sleeping… So will I… I am tired… Then later, we shall leave Royal Kingdom and head for our next destination!_

**~END OF CHAPTER 11~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey yall! Sorry I haven't been active lately... :/ It's because of retarded eoy exams (End Of Year exams) Haizzz... Many things have happened ;-; So to release all of that stress, unhappiness, anger etc. I'm gonna write more and more chapters! :D ANYWAY, HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED CHAPTER 12!**

**~.XOXO**

_We woke up about 3 hours later… Guess we were all really tired… I'm surprised that the 10 of us were able to squeeze into my room… When I looked at Luffy, he had that concerned face… Looking towards… Me… I felt embarrassed and I knew my face had gone pink… I looked down, just in case it gets any worse… He asked me "Are you ok?" Which I had no idea how to reply… My voice was shaking… I didn't know what to say… Urg! Luffy no BAKA! Staring at me like that leaves me dumbfounded so stop staring!_

"Oi Amy!"

"Yes Usopp?"

"Luffy asked you a question…"

"Oh yeah… I'm just fine…"

"Why did you bang your head against the wall just now?"

_Urg! Out of all questions, Luffy just had to ask me this one… I was preparing myself to look at him and reply…_

"It was because when I screamed, I cause all my subjects and my loved ones to faint… I had no idea what was going on… But I was scared… I thought something bad happened… And I thought I was the one who caused them to be like this… I was stressed and shocked so my mind just went blank and I moved forward to knock myself out…"

"You could've died cause of that! Don't ever do it again!"

_From that tone, I could tell… Luffy was not joking… He was serious when he told me not to do it again… I smiled… Then replied…_

"I can't promise anything…"

_Then the whole crew laughed… Including me… Well it was time to leave Royal Kingdom… I promised my dad… I would return in due time… Then we set off in Sunny-gou. Although it didn't seem like it… But I have been travelling with the Straw Hats for close to 3 months already… Time sure flies doesn't it? Haha I wonder what's going to come across next… According to the anime… Since Brook already joined means they've been to Thriller Bark already… But after thriller bark is Sabaody… Means… We're going to get separated… For two years… Oh shit… I don't want to get separated with them so fast! What… What should I do?_

"Ne Amy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're always in a daze… You ok?"

_They… Noticed… Even I don't notice myself as much as they do… That's right… I'm always keeping all these thoughts to myself… I should… I should learn to share more about these things with them… Luffy… Mina… I should… Tell them…_

"Yeah I'm fine Luffy!"

"Oh… Than ok!"

"Ne mina!"

"Yes?"

_Should I tell them… I'm… Nervous… What will they think if they find out I'm not from here? What if they find out everything is just a small dream in my world…_

"I… I am… Not…"

"You are not?"

"I am not from this world!"

_I said… it… Shit… Now they'll think I'm a freak… How do I explain? My real life in my world is really similar to this… Just that here, there are you guys… Real friends… Ones that won't betray… But in my world… I'm doomed to be betrayed forever… No one is ever going to stay by my side to protect me the way you do… Is that what I'm supposed to say? Urg! Basically I have a human form here already… I'm just afraid that one day… One day… I'll just suddenly go back… To that horrible place… I don't want to… I really don't…_

"What do you mean?"

_Luffy looked at me with confusion… And asked me… The others looked at me the same way too… They begin asking me… Then they even started laughing cause they thought I was trying to trick them… Then later… They all stopped laughing after they saw my serious expression…_

"I… In my world… I am pretty much the same as me right here… Right now… But the difference is that… I have 3 wonderful sisters… I'm a princess and that I have you guys… Actual loyal friends… I didn't have a single friend who wouldn't pack up and leave you know? They'll just turn their back on me… So I only had one precious friend… My dog, Jack. But one day he almost got into an accident and in order to save him, I took his place… I was going to die soon… Then I wished that I'll be here… So that I'll meet you guys… And have friends… Friends that I've always wanted… I didn't expect myself to really end up here… It's shocking… I know it's weird but what I'm saying is true… I want you guys to believe me because I'm afraid one day I'll just disappear… If that happens… At least you guys know why… And won't be as worried as you are now…"

_I said it! I explained… They probably won't believe me… Will they?_

"Amy…"

"Yes… Luffy?"

_They looked at each other… Then smiled… Then Luffy turned to me…_

"Of course we believe you! You're our nakama!"

_They… They believed me! THEY BELIEVED ME! I ran forward and gave Luffy an enormous hug… I knew I was probably crying… again… Tears of joy… Again… But I can't help it! I'm too happy! These friends… Where can you ever find anyone better?_

"Thank you! Luffy! Mina!"

_And to my surprise… He returned it… He returned my hug… I felt so happy… My heart is beating so damm fast… And it's freaking loud… I think even Luffy could have heard it… Why is it so? I feel so… Weird… I am weird so I don't really care! They… They're the best friends a person could ever find! I will never forget this! Ever!_

"Ne Luffy… If one day I disappear…"

"Shut up!"

_He suddenly pushed me away, looked me straight in the eye and told me to shut up… I could tell that if I said anymore all he would hear is bullshit… He was planning or even preparing for the fact that I might disappear because he is not going to accept it… I can just tell from his eyes… I turned and the others are having the exact same look as Luffy… All looking at me… Trying to tell me with their eyes… "Stop saying all these bullshit about disappearing…" Somehow… I just knew that they were telling me that… _

"I was just going to say… If I do disappear, I'll find my way… Back here… I will always try to get back here… I promise…"

"Good!"

_Luffy smile was back on his face… Seeing his smile always makes me smile…_

"Ne mina! I have a favour…"

"Yes? What's your request Amy-chwan? I'll try my best to do what you expect…"

"Urusai! You're so noisy Curly Cook!"

"You got a problem Baka Marimo?"

"YEAH YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT ON!"

"SHUT UP!"

_Nami sent a punch to both Sanji and Zoro… Hahaha this trend never ever gets old… _

"I want… A gift…"

"A gift?"

"Yes! A book… Writing down a special memory with each of you! Containing pictures as well! Can you guys do that?"

"Sure! We'll give it to you… By… When's your birthday?"

"Exactly a month from now… 9 November…"

"Right! We'll give it to you by then!"

"Really Nami?"

"Yes Amy! We'll try our best!"

"Ganbatte! And Arigatou!"

_Nami said ok… The whole crew is willing to do that book! For me! Today is definitely the best day ever!_

**~END OF CHAPTER 12~**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY MINA! I just posted Chapter 12 like... 30 seconds ago... And I was thinking since I made you guys wait for so long, I should post another one... I have to say myself I'm pretty pleased with Chapter 12... IT WAS LONGER than the others :/**

**Anyway just saying, the next incident, the way they cleared the story and ended the arc really sucks just to warn you... I felt that they should be there but I didn't want to drag the chapter... Plus, I accidently closed the page before saving therefore, the ending sucked more than it should have... :( The suckish arc I'm talking about now will start in Chapter 16... And that arc will end in Chapter 17... SHORTEST ARC I HAVE EVER WRITTEN D: But this is just to warn you beforehand... It's nice... But the way it ended really sucked (coming from me) HEHE *awkward laughter* ANYWAY before I continue wasting your time and blah blah blah... HERE IS CHAPTER 13! :D**

**PS: I'm adding more AmyxLuffy fluff :P I really like it myself 0-0 So enjoy reading :3**

_Hmmm… Well look at that another amazing day! I smiled… Remembering the promise Nami and the others made to me… A special book… Just for me… Of course I requested it… Wait a second… If I didn't remember wrong… Zoro's birthday is 2 days after mine… He is… Hmm… He should be 19 this year… I should get Zoro something too… But what would he like? Oh wait… I know! I hope he will like it… I'm going to train as hard as I can starting from today… After 5 minutes… I got out of bed… Took a shower and dried my hair… Then… after about 15 minutes… My hair dried up and then I tied it… My usual liking… The top half section of my hair pined up, while the rest of my hair flows down… I loved tying my hair like so… I think it started when my ex crush complimented on how pretty I looked with that hairstyle… Then everyone else agreed… From then on, I just like tying this way… It makes me feel unique… And if I have to say so myself, only when I tie my hair like so, I'll look… Not half bad… Then some days I'll use a hair stick to bun up my hair… I love using the hair stick and making it look like a Japanese or Chinese bun… But I only bun up my hair on days that are hot… Sometimes because I'm lazy… A normal high pony tail or two low pigtails… After I'm done with my hair, I went on with my clothing… I can't show up to the main deck looking messy and in my sloppy sleeping clothes… Not pajamas! Casual baggy clothing… Anyway… Hmmm let's see… Oh! I put on a usual tee with dark blue shorts… It's comfortable wearing like this… I remember back at Royal Kingdom, Annabelle will always lecture me on how I must wear skirts more often… And dresses… My sisters love wearing dresses… I think they're annoying though… Besides if a nice cool breeze blows by, you still need to worry about you skirt flying up… Shorts are always the best. Plus it's comfy! After all that, I'm finally ready to go and have breakfast with the others… As usual, I'm just on time!_

"Oi Amy! What took you so long?"

"Sorry Zoro! My hair took longer to dry today…"

"You can come out with your hair wet, eat breakfast… Then tie it up you know?"

"Of course I know Robin… I just didn't felt like doing it that way!"

"AMY-CHWAN! YOU'RE FINALLY OUT! HERE'S YOUR BREAKFAST! COFFEE OR TEA?"

"Neither… I don't like both…"

"OH! THEN WOULD YOU LIKE SOME JUICE INSTEAD?"

"Sure… Thank you Sanji!"

"NO PROBLEM AMY-CHWANNNN~"

"Urusai! You know how noisy you are early in the morning?! Pervert cook…"

"WHATTTTTTTTTTT?! DID YOU SAY SOMETHING BAKA MARIMO?"

"I DID YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!"

"YEAH! YOU WANNA FIGHT!"

"BRING IT ON! CURLY BROWS"

"WATCH YOUR BACK! BAKA MARIMO!"

"Oh my god… For one day, would you guys stop fighting?"

_Usopp doesn't look like he's bothered to stop them unlike the usual days… He just sat there eating his breakfast… Nami on the other hand… Had flames in her eyes…_

"Would you guys…."

"Eh?"

_The two of them looked at Nami, obviously puzzled… Wait for it…. 3, 2, 1!_

"STOP FIGHTING BAKA!"

_Then a strong punch was delivered to Zoro and Sanji… Right after, Zoro groaned in pain and Sanji complimented Nami on how beautiful she was even though she was angry, the rest of us laughed at them… We were laughing like hell and Luffy was even rolling on the floor while laughing… Literally… Me and Usopp were clapping our hands as if we wanted an encore… Actually, I did want an encore… A great way to start the day! Anyway… It has been 2 days since we left Royal Kingdom… And we haven't reached a new island… Things were pretty much the same as any other days… And then, Luffy was feeling bored so he suggested a game… Which Usopp, Chopper and Franky agreed with joy… Nami decided not to join us as she needs to keep out for upcoming islands and the weather… So the nine of us remaining were trying to decide what game to play… They finally came up with an interesting idea… Mini competitions… The group will be split into 3 groups of 3… We'll decide members in a fair and simple manner… 9 pieces of paper… 3 with blue tips, 3 with yellow tips and 3 with red tips… Then we'll cover the tips of the paper and draw from it… Same coloured tip, same group! After that, we decided on our group members… _

_First group: Zoro, Chopper, Robin. _

_Second group: Usopp, Sanji, Franky._

_Last group: Me, Luffy and Brook._

_So the games… There were 10 games in total… So first game was carrying the egg with a spoon from one end of the deck to the other end… It's like a relay… First team to gets all 3 eggs into their bowl wins… Each member gets an egg the moment we drop it into the bowl, our next member must continue and followed by the last member… So for our team, Brook was up first, followed by me and ending with Luffy… Brook was up against Usopp and Chopper. I was up against Robin and Sanji, leaving Luffy with Zoro and Franky…_

"GANBATTE LUFFY-SAN!"

"LUFFY GABATTE! YOU'RE ALMOST HERE!"

_Me and Brook were desperately cheering him on! Then he reached the line… If he puts the egg in the container before Zoro and Franky does, we might still have a chance to catch up… QUICK LUFFY!_

"Ohhh! I reached the finish line… That means…"

_I could have fainted when I saw him do what he was planning to do. _

**~END OF CHAPTER 13~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps! Sorry... I went for vacation and I have been caught up watching anime that I forgot to write GOMEN GOMEN!**

**Well... I'm having a hard time putting in AmyxLuffy fluff in *saded* Because I don't want to break Luffy's character but then again if I don't break it, the regular Luffy will be a I-don't-give-a-damm-about-love sort of guy :( **

**IDK WHAT TO DO! But most likely Amy will make the first move since Luffy is... You know... Stupid? xD But I still love him 3**

**Anyway enjoy the long-awaited chapter :D**

**~.XOXO**

_Eat the egg… I forgot to mention, the egg is a hard boiled egg… So… From the start to the end of the race, all Luffy wanted was not to win, but to eat the egg… Me and Brook glared at Luffy… He looked at us, with that confused idiotic look._

"LUFFY NO… BAKA!"

"EHHH? WHYYYY?"

"YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO PUT THE EGG IN THE CONTAINER BEFORE WE ARE CONSIDERED COMPLETED THE RACE LUFFY-SAN!"

"Oh really?"

"YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

_Everyone else except for me and Brook laughed… We both looked at each other, then we sighed… Guess it's almost impossible for our team to win… As long as all the other rounds have no relation to food… We might still win this! Ok now for the SECOND GAME! The second game is… A quiz! Ok who has been setting all these games? Nami have… This was what she said after she decided to not play the games with us…_

"Wait! Even though I'm not playing… It would be fair if I set the games… Hmmm lets see… You guys will split into groups of 3… Means 3 groups of 3! And there will be 10 games… Once you finish one, just pick another card… Have fun guys!"

_After saying that she passed us 10 cards, each containing a game and its rules written on it. So that second game we have chosen is the quiz… The rules: One member from each team will take turns to act out 15 cards… We act out what is written and we are not allowed to say anything… The remaining two members have to guess… The first person who says the correct answer gets a point for the team. The time limit for each card is one minute… Once that minute is up, the card is no longer guessable and the answer will be revealed! Oh gosh… My group is going to lose this too? I can't trust them to guess, but if I act and they cannot guess the other team can guess… I know! I have just thought of a plan! So now we have to send someone out to act from our team… I told them the plan… We sent Luffy out to act… I have to be there to guess out what the others are acting out… Although we probably will not be able to guess what Luffy is acting, the others won't too so it'll be not counted! So we might stand a chance of winning! So now the game! Chopper is acting on behalf of group one and Usopp is acting on behalf of group two… Guessing is ok for me but… Robin is a good guesser plus Sanji and Franky is on the other team… Brook… All he does is YOHOHOHOHOHO so I can't really trust him on that so… Chopper is staring at what is written on the first card, then he puts it down and starts making hand motions… To me, it looks like Chopper is making weird symbols putting it on his head then jumping around… Wait is that a…_

"Rabbit!"

_Whatha… Great… Chopper smiled and yelled…_

"THAT'S RIGHT ROBIN!"

_Not surprising… It's going to be trickier than I thought… Never thought Robin will guess it out so fast… Though it was kind of easy… I was beginning to feel worried… If our group loses this game…_

_*FLASHBACK*_

"But there is a forfeit!"

"WHAT KIND OF FORFEIT NAMI SWANNNNNN?"

"The winning group is allowed to choose one person from the losing group to do 3 things… One thing for each member of the winning group. Whatever they request the losing group's member must agree and do it unless it's any horrible things!"

"EHHHHH?!"

"Well then have fun playing!"

_And with that, Nami walked away… _

_*FLASHBACK ENDS*_

_Now you get why I refuse to lose right? Sigh… I really really hope that our team won't lose to Usopp's group… Why? Because Sanji is inside and he'll probably get me out of us three and do stuff like kissing him just like when we played Truth or Dare… Sigh… But I don't want Chopper's team to lose either or Robin will probably have to go through the same thing I do… Anyway… So the next card is acted out by Usopp… He read it and smiled… Then he begin… Dancing? These were the first few things that came into my mind first when I saw him… Guitar, dance and gay. Which can only lead to one thing! Hawaii! You know where the girls do the weird dance… But crappy shit… I don't know what the dance is called… Hula dance? Gay dance by Usopp? I don't know! Shit… I asked Brook and then…_

"THE HAWAII DANCE!"

_I can't believe Brook just yelled it out like that… If it didn't get accepted, the other teams will get the points and another down for us but…_

"THAT IS CORRECT BROOK!"

"YOHOHOHOHOHO YAHOO YOHOHOHOHO!"

_Brook screamed in absolute delight after Usopp said that… I can't believe it… The world's most retarded answer got accepted… Oh my gosh, next round… Luffy's acting… Luffy GANBATTE! Act as horrible as you can so that the others can't guess it out! He saw it… He looked at me and Brook… Then he scratched his head… Please don't tell me… Ok I don't even need someone to tell me and I know that, Luffy has no idea what the word is… Or maybe he knows… But doesn't know how to act… Then he started grinning than starting acting like a complete different person… He punched Zoro and Sanji lightly with a hilarious angry face… We were puzzled… Then we looked towards my direction and winked… That's it! Nami! He's impersonating Nami! I wanted to yell out then he signaled me not to… So I kept my mouth shut! Then he went over to the plants and pretended to water them… Then it hit me… Nami watering plants… Is it… Erm… Her mandarin oranges? _

"Her mandarin oranges?"

"YEAP!"

_Then Luffy gave me the biggest smile! I felt myself go red… I had no idea why though… Okay… I'm weird… Anyway! We got 2 points! We are ahead of them now! So then the fourth card came, then the fifth then the sixth and so on… Later on our luck was fluctuating… The moment Luffy begin acting, me and Brook were ok… Because only the 2 of us understood him… For the others, it really depends… We are now on the fourteenth card… Usopp is trying desperately to get his members to understand him… But Sanji and Franky looked like he has no idea what he is trying to say… Now the question… Why is Usopp desperate? Because his team had four points, Robin's team has five points and our team has four points… Somehow later we only managed to score two more points and Robin and Zoro were much faster than us… Brook yelled an answer which is the correct answer for card fourteen… So now… If Sanji's team wins the last card, it will be a three way tie… If either me or Robin's team wins the card, we will win game 2! Luffy is acting out the last card… Thank god… He smiled… Then he raise his arms and smiled with his mputh wide open like he was about to scream something out… That's what he'll always do when he wants to say his usual speech… That's it! Thanks Luffy, you're the best actor ever!_

"Pirate king?"

_I said to him… Everyone all looked nervous as Luffy opened his mouth with a reply… Come on… Luffy! Say it!_

**~END OF CHAPTER 14~**


	15. Chapter 15

**OK HIIIIIII MY FELLOW PEEPALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!**

**Do you miss me? Yes I have missed you all! :D**

**Ok Trying to be lame here obviously :(**

**Now just wanna let you all know that most likely this chappy gets weird and loads of consistent weird stuff happens! AND WARNING: NEXT CHAPTER SUCKS? Why? Cause it's a new arc... Which ends one chapter ltr... It's like a short story... Sort of... BUT IN MY POV IT SUCKS**

**Just trying to warn all of you... :( Prepare to "WTH?" or "WTF?!" or "WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" at my next arc :(**

**So moving on, ENJOY :3**

**~.XOXO**

"WHOO HOO! AMY CORRECT! MEANS WE WON! WON! WON! YAHOO!"

"Urg dang it! Not only did I not get a chance to get something from Amy chwan and Robin chwan, I even lost to the freaking marimo…"

"What was that Curly cook?"

_I interfered before any fighting could happen between those two… _

"Come on you two! You don't want to get punched by Nami again right?"

_Although to be frank, that would have been hilarious as usual… But I guess I'll save them this time…_

"Ne mina! I'm getting bored already… Of this mini games… Plus don't cha' think we should help Nami and let her take a rest?"

"HAIIIII! I'm getting bored too… Ne Chopper, want to fish… We'll have a competition see who catches the most fish…"

"USOPP YOU'RE ON!"

"Ooh ooh ooh! Me too ME TOO!"

_So Luffy, Usopp and Chopper made their way to get their fishing rods, sit on the railing on Sunny-gou than begin their little competition… Ok… I'm starting to get hungry so Sanji prepared me and Robin some afternoon snack and Brook made it more comfortable by playing wonderful music… Zoro went to train… Franky went to fish with the other three… The afternoon was peaceful and calm once again… How nice… _

"Ne Amy! Listen in class! Don't you dozed off on this superrrrr class…"

"Hai! Gomen gomen sensei!"

_Gosh! It's not my fault that Franky-sensei's workshop is so BORING! I want to get to the action! The making of stuff, not sit here in class listen to him blabber about theory… Talk about boring! Gosh! FINALLY! Building workshop just ended and I'm on my way to cooking class…_

"Luffy! Zoro! Wake up! We're gonna be late for Sanji-sensei's class! I might get away with it, but you two won't! So let's go!

_Those two, fell asleep in class again… Although this time, me too… Ehehe… So I managed to wake those sleepy log heads up but in the end, we were still late for cooking class… Our teacher, Sanji-sensei, is a pervert… Therefore girls always get out of trouble but boys don't… So… Zoro apparently kept arguing with Sanji-sensei and Luffy sat there laughing like an idiot… What a tiring day… Then we had history, I liked history because our teacher, Robin-sensei, was so freaking nice… She slowly explains everything… Making sure the class ain't too boring… Nami-sensei teached us geography and she was nice too… She had most control over our class… Haizzz… I'm so bored… Right now is music and Brook-sensei wants us to listen to this calming melody which apparently made me fall asleep…  
_"Amy-san… Amy-san… Amy wake up…"

"Huh what?"

"Amy-san, are you ok?"

"Uh… Hai! OMG! GOMEN SENSEI!"

"Sensei?"

_Huh what? Sunny-gou… Omgee I just had the weirdest dream ever… Me, Luffy and Zoro were buddies at school… Franky, Sanji, Robin, Nami and Brook were our sensei, and then Usopp and Chopper weren't even in the dream… What's up with that…_

"Ne Amy-san… Who is this sensei?"

_I felt my face flush deep red when I realized I accidently thought the dream was real and called Brook sensei… Oh my gosh… Now mina are all staring at me…_

"Gomen Brook, a weird dream…"

"Ahhh… Yohohohoho… Thank god you're ok…"

_Some weird dream I got there… Though thinking about it, it's kind of funny… Haha lol… Ahhh! While trying to stand up, I was a little dizzy and fell… I hit the railings of Sunny-gou… What's wrong with me? I have a splitting headache all cause I hit my head… Oh gosh… I was about to ask Chopper to treat me then suddenly Nami yelled…_

"MINA! THERE'S A GIGANTIC STORM COMING! QUICK GET IN PLACES, CHANGE THE DIRECTION OF SUNNY-GOU, HEAD WEST RIGHT NOW!"

_Everyone was rushing… I had to help too… But that sudden stupid headache is making me dizzy… Oh gosh… I bumped into Usopp… _

"Oi oi Amy… Are you ok? Quick grab on to something… This ride is a bumpy one…"

_But I grabbed the two nearest thing I could grab with my both hands… Chopper's leg and Usopp's hair… _

"OW OW OW AMY!"

"Amy LET GO! MY LEG!"

_Then the ship suddenly had a sharp turn. Due to the fact that Usopp and Chopper were trying to get me to stop grabbing them, they completely forgot about holding on to something themselves… Nami saw that we were going to hit a wave and we might fly off Sunny-gou and land in the sea… She yelled to us… I heard her but then we hit a wave and the three of us, Me, Usopp and Chopper, flew of the ship and landed in the sea… Urg all cause of my stupid lousy headache! I pulled Chopper and let him rest on my head, I could see Luffy stretching his arm trying to reach for us… Usopp grabbed me and reached for Luffy but they missed… Luffy's hand stretched back and Usopp yelled desperately… Franky jumped off board but by the time he rescued the three of us, Sunny-gou was nowhere to be seen… Due to the fact of my stupid headache and the fact that we were super tired, I fell asleep the moment we reached a close by island._

**~END OF CHAPTER 15~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! As promise I shall upload Chap 16 & 17 tgt as it's a short arc and a fucking crap story :D**

**Don't hate on me after you see this D:**

**And just to let you all know, I usually upload every sundays... If I don't means either I forgot or I was lazy or something came up...**

**Hope you all enjoy this story so far and ENJOY THIS CRAPPY CHAPPY!**

**~.XOXO**

_I woke up… And I saw… The blazing sun… Oh gosh it's blinding… But pretty in a sense… Then I saw Usopp, Chopper and Franky… They were still sleeping… Then I remembered the storm… Boy… I feel so guilty right now… If it weren't for me and my clumsiness, I would never have fell and hit my head! And if that didn't happen, I wouldn't have bumped into Usopp and dragged these three with me… Franky tried to save us and we got separated… Mina should be looking for us… So we'll just stay here for time being… But… If Chopper is still sleeping, who treated our wounds, dried us and set up a fire?_

"Oi! You ok? You awake huh? Your friends are still sleeping, help yourselves to the food! It's not a five start meal but it'll do right?"

_I looked up… This boy… Or… Erm… Guy since he looks older than me… He saved us I presume after we fell asleep on the beach, I think he found us and built a fire, dried us, etc… I think I met him before… OR maybe I haven't… I just can't remember where… Hmmm…._

"Oh… Thanks! Did you help us?"

"Yeah, I did!"

"Thanks! Erm… May I know your name?"

"Aren't you suppose to introduce yourself first?"

"Oh… I'm sorry! My name is Amy…"

_Then he looked at me, with this super deep expression… He looked serious… Then I began to feel nervous… He was looking at me straight in the eye… I don't like it when guys do that… It makes me, nervous… And embarrassed… Then I felt myself flush red, so I turned away…_

"What are you looking at…"

_I asked him with a shakey voice… Oh dang what's wrong with me?!_

"I'm sorry! Anyway my name is Coco…"

"Coco… I… Erm…"

"What's wrong…?"

"Oh nothing… You just reminded me of someone…"

"Oh I see… Anyways, My aniki should be coming soon, he helped me save you guys… Our village ain't that far away from here but seeing you guys so lethargic, we decided to treat you here and he decided to bring food back from the village! He should be back any time soon!"

_Why does Coco seem so familiar… I took a look at the surroundings… And the rock that was next to me… On top, there was a little seashell charm bracelet and a carving of three kid's name… I see part of the carving gone… Probably because of the duration… Means this carving has been there for a long time now… I see part of the middle of the three names "Co" and below that "Am" Suspicions indeed… I just get this feeling I seen this before… But where…? I reached to pick up the bracelet to have a closer look then Coco shouted…_

"DON'T TOUCH IT!"

_I was taken aback, I retrieved my hand and felt guilty and embarrassed… Then I asked a question…_

"Gomen… I see your name on the rock, does this belong to you?"

"No… My sister… About 5 to 6 years ago, me and my aniki met this girl… Her name was also Amy…"

_I gasped softly… Amy… Me? Maybe not… But I seem to remember something… I shall listen to his story before thinking further…_

"Me and my aniki, Alex, are not blood related… But anyways we met Amy who claimed she had ran away from home… Then the Me and my aniki played together with her to cheer Amy up! It worked and soon we played together evey single day like so… Then one day, we decided that we would be sworn siblings! As Alex is the oldest, he was our Onii-chan, followed by me then Amy… Amy didn't want to be called little sister… However, Me and Alex laughed at her and still called her Little Sis anyways. We became closer each day and shared with each other all our secrets. So we found out she was a royal princess… And the events that happened… We decided we will always be by her side… As she didn't have a place to stay, we built a little tree house at Alex's backyard and it was her new home! She stayed with us, in that little tree house for about 3 months and soon our whole village knows of her as well… However, one day pirates came and caused many troubles for our village and even burnt down our tree house! Me and Alex had to protect our little sister! So we grabbed her and set her on a sailing boat and told her to row as far as possible and escape! Back to her home! She was frightened and scared! So she cried… She didn't want to leave so she screamed and made a huge fuss… Alex managed to convince her to go but she said she had one more thing left to do… So she went to that rock and carved our names and left her precious seashell bracelet… Before leaving she promised she'll come back some day and visit us but… 6 years passed and she's not back yet… We don't know if she's ok or anything… The pirates could have saw her and caught her… I don't know but… We believe in her… She promised us and even if she forgot that promise to come back, she'll remember somehow… I just miss her and hope we'll meet again someday…"

_I started crying… I remember now… Coco, Alex… I was that Amy… I remember clearly now that the pirates attacked us… That I was saved by them… And they have been waiting all this time for me and I forgot about it… I went forth and gave Coco a big hug and he was shocked… His voice became shakey… Obviously because he is embarrassed…_

"Amy… What are you doing?"

"Gomen Coco… Little Sis have been naughty… I forgot our promise… I'm sorry… But now, I'm back"

_I said with a smile… He heard and pulled me away… Looked me straight in the eyes and smiled…_

"IT IS YOU! AMY! YOU'RE BACK!"

**~END OF CHAPTER 16~**


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY as promised here is chapter 17 :D**

**WARNING: This story is probably gonna go on for quite some time... I might write a sequel at the end of this long story (Not guaranteed though) But I promise I will write a prequel... If I am writing a sequel, most likely another series... I am honestly not sure... Maybe Amy's life in her world? Idk yet... But this story is definately not ending anytime soon... I'm just saying at the end SEQUEL GUARANTEED! Prequel Meh? Maybe?**

**So enjoy :D And thanks for all the support... Especially to my friends who have been reading!**

**~.XOXO**

_I felt so god dam happy! I was back! With my brother, Coco… _

"You've changed a lot! Looking more manly and muscular eh?"

_I teased him! But it was true… He looked more manly then 6 years ago as a kid… His muscles gotten bigger and also instead of wearing a plain old tee and baggy pants… He changed to a white shirt with normal pants… Looks better! Nothing much about the appearance changed other than that… His hazel brown hair, as always his fringe is still too long… Almost covering up one of his eye… reminds me of Sanji… Nothing much changed about his personality either… But I think he gotten braver… Hmmm… Lets see, Alex had to protect us when we were young but I guess Coco could fend for himself now… Alex is always the one looking out for us… He and Coco stayed together… Both of them lost their parents at a young age and had no memories of them… So Coco stays at Alex's house and at his backyard was my little tree house… Which apparently is already burnt down by those pirates 6 years ago… I see my precious bracelet, and that rock… then I took a look at the surroundings… Nothing much have changed here… I shall take a look at the village later… Wonder how Alex looks like now… He already looked quite cute 6 years ago… Wonder how he looks like now…_

"Ne! You also look more beautiful than 6 years ago Little Sis!"

_I blushed a bit and got a little annoyed…_

"GOSH! You know I hate when you say these stuff…"

"You started it!"

"Fine fine… Anyway when is Alex Onii-chan coming back?"

_I sound just like a little girl when I say that! So I should change!_

"I meant… Alex…"

"Haha looks like you're still used to calling him that eh?"

"Well I'm sorry!"

"Hahaha… You are such a joke! Anyways, he should be back soon… Around… Now…"

_Immediately after he said that, I could hear someone else yelling for Coco…_

"OIIII COCO! OIII COCO! HOW ARE OUR GUESTS?!"

"WE ARE FINE! THANKS A LOT ALEX!"

"WAIT WHA- HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME IS ALEX?!"

"Because I am-"

"A stalker?"

"Wha? No! Coco told me and then we realized tht I am your…"

"My?"

"Would you stop cutting me off?!"

"Oh… Sorry about that…"

"AS I WAS SAYING! I am your sister!"

"…"

_He frozed… Then looked at Coco… Then back at me… Then Coco… Then me… Then Coco… And then me… He went on like that with his mouth opened big enough for a devil fruit to fit inside! _

"Helloooooooo….. Alexxx~"

_I called… Trying to get my aniki to realize who I am and stop opening his mouth so big!_

"Oh sorry about that… Oh and by the way… BAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_He burst out in laughter… I was completely shocked… And thanks to Mr-useless-aniki-who-doesn't-realize-who-I-am… He woke the others up…_

"What's so funny…?"

_I was getting pissed off to be honest… Alex was getting on my nerves…_

"Look… Girl… I don't know who you are or whatever but… Don't get on my nerves kay? We've met loads of imposters trying to be our cute little sister because they heard she was a princess… They think she's dead so they want to pretend to be her and rob her kingdom and stuff kays? And to do that they will ask us for information… I haven't gotten over the fact that my sister died ok? 6 years and I haven't heard any signs of her at all! So don't you dare bring her up in front of my face and try to be an imposter… I will beat the hell out of you even if you are a girl and-"

"Alex stop!"

_Coco jumped in in my defense… But too late… It pulled my trigger and I was ticked… Really ticked… I raised my hand before he could continue and slapped him… Hard… He looked shocked and then turned his head back towards my direction and was gonna yell in my face "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" But before he said that, he made eye contact with me… Tears were streaming down my face… Alex wasn't the same old Alex I knew…_ Not anymore… That thirteen year old boy 6 years ago was… Not the same anymore… That boy with cocoa colored hair, always wearing a grey tee and baggy pants… What had happened to my brother…? He stopped in his tracks… He looked shocked… We continue making eye contact with each other for a whole minute… He seemed to remember something… Then he shifted his eyes towards my hair I think… Then later on, he murmured… I didn't really get him but I think he said "Amy…" I proceeded and yelled…

"I HATE YOU! I WISH I HAD NEVER RE-MET YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE AND I NEVER WISH TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

_Then I ran off… However, Coco and Chopper stopped me… Then Usopp stood up and said to Alex…_

"Look bro! You didn't even bother to listen to what she has to say and scolded her! Look, Amy might look tough but she is actually quite fragile! She is emotionally unstable! So don't you go around yelling in her face and making our nakama cry cause that's not how we roll ok?"

_And that was probably the most manly thing Usopp has ever said in his life… EVER!_

"Oi Usopp, Chopper! I'm going to build a boat and we shall sail once I'm done kays?"

"Yeah… Ok…"

_I was so upset! I really was… Then Chopper looked at me with a worried expression… Then someone pulled me into a hug… It was Alex… I struggled to get free but he wouldn't let me… He was stronger as always… Then he whispered… "Sorry…" I heard it… I pulled away and looked at him… The sense of guilt was written all over his face… I accepted his apology… And returned his hug… The three of us were finally reunited… They took me back to the village… Then they announced who I was… Familiar faces came running to me… I started to tear… And smiled… All these people… All my wonderful family… Who never forgot me… I told them… About the Straw Hat Pirates… And how me, Usopp, Chopper and Franky ended up in this island… They gave me a sailing boat… We had to leave and find the others who must be so worried for us… I gave Alex and Coco a big hug… This reminds me… This is just like that time… 6 years ago when I left… Except this time, it wasn't a sad departure… They were sending me off with smiles… And I was leaving with a smile too… Then…_

"OI AMYYYYYYYY!"

_I turned… Alex was yelling for my attention… Then Coco joined in…_

"WE WILL SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN RIGHT?!"

_I smiled and yelled back…_

"YOU BET! SOMEDAY, WE WILL!"

_Then our little sailing boat took us away… We sailed on and on for about 2 days… Then we saw Sunny-gou… It was easier than we thought… They actually sailed towards the nearest island from the storm and on the way found us… We reunited and I told them all about Alex and Coco… We were all smiling and laughing… Then it lead me to think… What will happen… Loads of drama happened recently… First, Den pirates came back… Then Daddy arrested my friends… I get a headache which sends us flying and finally reuniting with my long lost brothers… Will I really disappear…? And what will happen if I do…? Oh this is all so confusing… I'm going to bed…_

"Gomen mina! I feel really tired… I shall go to bed now… Nights!"

_And so I headed for my bed and just… Fell… Asleep…_

**~END OF CHAPTER 17~**


	18. Chapter 18

**HI MY LOVELY READERS! :D Ok Lovely is the wrong word to use if you are a guy :/**

**Anyway moving on, I am so so sorry for not posting last week...**

**So as I have said earlier, CHAPTER 16 & 17 SUCKS!**

**YOU HAD BEEN WARN! But you still read it anyways didn't you? **

**I know it sucks :( But it was an important info in the story and I wanted to end it quickly so that I can FINALLY put AmyxLuffy in it!**

**SPOILER ALERT: AxL coming in Chapter 19... I think... And Chapter 20 plus will also have :D**

**Whatever I'll make it nice and funny to read if possible... Hope you would like it xD**

**Ok... So moving on! :D HERE IS CHAPPY 18 :DDD**

**~.XOXO**

_I woke up feeling dizzy… Gosh what's going on with me… And boy it is freaking cold… I feel like I'm going to freeze soon… I tried getting up, but my body won't budge… The blanket is on the floor and I'm freaking cold… Then Robin called…_

"Amy! Breakfast is ready! Are you coming out soon?"

_I tried to give a reply but… I couldn't… I feel too weak for all of this…_

"Gimme a second! I'll go call Amy up!"

_I heard Nami volunteer… She was walking towards my cabin… About to call me up… My eyelids were heavy… I couldn't open my eyes properly but I did either ways… Then she came in…_

"Oi Amy… You're not out of bed yet?"

"…"

_I didn't reply… To be precise, I couldn't reply… My whole body felt like… a leaf… Waiting in the storm to get blown down… Nami was smart… She came over and touched my forehead… Then she yelled…_

"MINA! THERE IS TROUBLE! AMY CAUGHT A COLD… AND A TERRIBLE ONE IN FACT! SHE HAS HIGH FEVER!"

_Oh great… It's all cause I kicked that blanket down of the bed! Now I caught a stinking cold!_

"Mina… Sorry… for… the trouble…"

_I said weakly…_

"What trouble? You falling ill is not trouble! Besides you've been under a lot of stress lately and a lot of things have been happening consecutively to you… You must be over stressed therefore caught ill… Plus last night it was a terrible storm and it was freezing, you kicking your blanket off by accident could have something to do with the reason you fell sick!"

_Nami protested… Then mina all came rushing in… Chopper immediately ran to me and did his medical doctor stuff… He stuck a thermometer in my mouth and when the beep could be heard, he took it out and immediately "commanded" the crew to help him get his medicine, ice pack and so on…_

"Nami! Get me an ice pack!"

"Yosh!"

_And with that, Nami ran out of the room to do her job…_

"Usopp! Bring me my medical tools in my room immediately!"

"Ah OK!"

_Then Usopp ran out of the room too…_

"Robin! Get me some herbs and the pestle! I need to make medicine for Amy!"

"Ok Chopper!"

_And Robin made her way out… Everyone was so busy all because of me… I ruined their breakfast… I feel so bad…_

"Sanji! Cook something light… Porridge preferably! We need to give her something light… Oh but not too much flavouring!"

"Ok I'll go prepare it right now!"

"Zoro, Franky, Brook! Go see if you can help the others!"

"YOSH!"

"Luffy!"

"Uh-huh! What can I do?"

_Luffy seemed really excited for his mission from Chopper… Is he always like this when his nakama are sick? Or is it just me?_

"Get out of the room and stop making a big fuss, it'll affect Amy!"

"EHHHHHHHHH?!"

_I gave a weak giggle… Bahaha… Chopper sure is funny… Just then Nami and Usopp both ran in… They passed what Chopper asked for and Chopper immediately put the ice pack on my forehead… I tried to move my body position… I was getting uncomfortable… Then Chopper gave me a light scolding and told me to stop moving… I listened… Because if I want to get well, that's the only way… Sadly… He took his medical tools and started doing some weird things which I do not understand… The rest of the crew except Luffy and Chopper left the room in order not to disturb me… Luffy, refused to get out of the room as he felt he wasn't trouble at all… Which Chopper allowed as long as he kept his mouth shut… Then Robin came in and Chopper became throwing in weird herbs and pounding them together with a pestle… After he was done, he asked Robin to pass it to Sanji… And to pass a message "Add this grinded herbs to Amy's food…" I honestly felt guilty… Their perfectly good breakfast became a perfectly perfect chaos… Gosh! Am I THAT weak? But I shouldn't think so much… It affects me... After Chopper completed his duties, all I needed now was rest… So I made Chopper go for a break… Luffy who was still unwilling to leave the room, chatted with me throughout the way… Then I asked him a question…_

"Erm Luffy…"

"Yea what's up?"

"Can you do be a favor?"

"Yea sure!"

"Can you help me move a bit… My position is uncomfortable…"

"YOSH!"

_He tried to lift me… But Luffy being Luffy, it was not surprisingly the person he tried to move, which was me, will get hurt… So apparently… I got hurt… I was feeling uncomfortable all over… And I could hardly move… So he got a shock when I groaned a little and almost dropped me… And no, I'm not joking… Almost dropped me… Close call I would say… He stretched his arms and wrap it around me so I wouldn't fall… A VERY close call! But he managed to move me to a comfortable position! My head is still spinning though like a merry-go-round… Ok not that bad… It would be a little… Scary for me to be that dizzy… But you get my point! Then my body was feeling so damm uncomfortable… It's freezing… But burning… I don't know how to explain… But it's like a fusion… I wanna get better… It's super annoying being sick! I closed my eyes cause I was feeling tired… And slowly drifted off to my own dream land…_

_Ahhh… I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes… Chopper woke me up, with a bowl in his hands… I think it's food… I was eager to eat it because Chopper told me that my medicine is inside, and MAYBE, just maybe, I was hungry… Oh come on! SPARE ME! I didn't eat breakfast… You can't blame a 16 year old girl for being hungry… I tried to hide the fact that I was hungry, however my "amazing" stomach gave an embarrassing growl which blew my cover… Thanks a lot Mr. Stomach! Before I opened my mouth for Chopper to feed me, I saw Luffy… Still sleeping at the side of my bed… For once he looked so… I don't know how to say it… He is just peaceful for once… However fate didn't want me to hold on to that sight as Luffy smelt the aroma of Sanji's cooking… Also known as MY FOOD! HE'S GONNA EAT IT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Chopper hit him hard and told him to sit in the corner and shut up OR go outside to eat his lunch… Which, to my surprise, he chose to stay in the room… Why? He still refuses to believe that he causes trouble and hence, refuse to leave the room… Although his grumbling won and Sanji served him his food in my room… His face lit up brighter than my table lamp… Food is his everything after all… Haha watching him resume his usual Luffy self… It's actually quite a sight to see as well… Hey… I'm feeling better! Seems that weirdo medicine mixed with Sanji's amazing cooking worked! Although I'm still a little light-headed and I still feel uncomfortable here and there, I feel much better as compared to an hour ago! Chopper then told me to rest… Then he left the room… Before leaving, he tried once again to force Luffy out… However, no matter what, he just can't seem to win the captain! So he finally gave Luffy his mission… Protect me! Which Luffy gladly accepted… 5 minutes after Chopper left, he started a conversation again…_

"Ne Amy!"

"Yes?"

"If you had a choice, would you stay here with us… Or go back to your own world?"

"Wha-?

_I was shocked… Why did Luffy bring this topic up? It really surprises me… But I got over my emotions and answered him…_

"If I had a choice… I would most definitely choose to stay here!"

**~END OF CHAPTER 18~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey yall! I miss you!**

**Sorry for not posting so long (DON'T KILL ME :( )**

**School's back on so not as much time... :P**

**But things are gonna get a little whacky here :P**

**Whacky in a good way :3**

**Like... Hehe... No spoilers this time JUST READ :D**

**Hope you all like it! Peace out :D And Love you all 3 3 3**

**As in reader and author kind of love not that love love kind of love...**

**o/o I'm embarrasing myself 0-0**

**K ENJOY :D**

**~.XOXO**

_It was unusual… That Luffy will bring this up… But I wasn't joking… I would stay here… Living here means everything to me… I have friends, I can learn to fight and protect myself like I have always dreamed of, and also… I can be with a family who cares about me… This life is amazing! Therefore I will work hard, to be strong and protect them just like how they have protected me! I took a glance at Luffy… He looked hungry… He just ate though… Gosh… As he decided to stay in my room, Sanji only served him JUST ENOUGH to fill him up… Which in his case is not enough…_

"Ne Luffy… Why don't you go out and eat somemore… I'll be fine…"

_I smiled and said that to him… He walked towards me and said with a big smile…_

"Don't worry! I'm supposed to protect you! My nakama is more important than food!"

_Hmmm… Luffy is really cute when he said that… Wait… Wha? Cute? NO NO NO! Luffy is… My captain! There's nothing more than that… Gosh what's wrong with me…?_

"Erm… Thanks Luffy!"

"No problem! But…"

"But?"

"You are feeling better right?"

"Yeap!"

"Then why is your face super red and you look like you are sweating a lot…"

"Erm… Well… IT'S REALLY WARM IN HERE!"

_Dang… Obviously I feel embarrassed since I thought that Luffy was cute or something… Gosh he won't believe me, my lying sucks sometimes and this is one of those times…_

"Oh I see! Want me to open the window?"

_SAY WHA HE BELIEVED ME?! How dumb can Luffy actually get?_

"Erm… Yea, sure…"

_Ok… My captain has to be the world's biggest idiot! Seriously anyone can fool him in any situation… I wish he would be more careful… Gosh I think I would just take it easy and rest for another day… But I already wasted about 3 days considering all the issues… I need to prepare for Zoro's gift… He's birthday is 2 days after mine… And if I rest ANOTHER day, I'll only have 28 days to master those moves… URG! Why must mastering the sword be so hard? Ok… So I have to take care of his gift, figure out how to make myself stay till my birthday so that at least I'll disappear making an impression… GOSH!_

"Feeling better Amy? I OPEN AN EXTRA WINDOW TO ENSURE YOU WEREN'T TOO WARM!"

"Wow… That's… Thoughtful… Thanks Captain!"

"You're welcome! ANYTIME!"

_Geez… What's up with Luffy's extreme coolness today?! First I thought he was cute, next he is cool for opening windows? SERIOUSLY AMY? I need to have serious talks with myself! Maybe I can get Chopper to allow me to prepare… Hmmm… Nah… Don't think Chopper will allow me to over exert myself… But with Luffy "taking care" of me… Should be fine!_

"Luffy, can you call Chopper for me?"

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"Because then I'll have to leave the room, and then I'll lose my bet with Chopper…"

"Wait… I know you swore not to leave the room anytime soon, but you guys made a bet?"

"YEAP! He didn't believe me so I decided to put some meat on it! He said he'll buy me LOADS of meat if I won, and if I lost…"

"If you lost?"

"I WOULD HAVE TO EAT ONE MEAL LESS FOR A DAY!"

"And how many meals do you have a day?"

"5… SO CAN YOU IMAGINE 4 MEALS FOR ONE DAY? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? So therefore I am not calling Chopper for you as I am SO not missing a meal!"

"Why don't you just open the door and yell out to him?"

"OH YEAH!"

_I facepalmed… I used to think Luffy was the world's biggest idiot… Now, I __**know**__ he is the world's biggest idiot… _

"CHOPPER QUICK EMERGENCY!"

_He made his way for the door and yelled for Chopper… Chopper came running in looking frantic…_

"WHAT CAUGHT ON FIRE?!"

"Nothing… I just wanted to see how you would react…"

"LUFFY! Don't waste my time!"

_And Chopper prepared to leave… Urg Luffy!_

"Oh by the way Amy wants to tell you something…"

"Oh!"

_And Chopper came running back in the room and asked me what's up…_

"Chopper, I need to prepare for a battle on 11 November… So would it be okay if I got out of bed and started practicing?"

_Chopper stared at me, mouth opened and froze there for a whole 10 seconds…_

"What?"

"Firstly, OF COURSE NOT REST ANOTHER DAY FIRST!"

"Bummer…"

"SECONDLY, WHO ARE YOU FIGHTING?!"

"Ohhh… About that, it's a surprise for Zoro… You know I asked him to help me with my sword fighting, so I'm going to show him how much I've improved and challenge him on his birthday! He complains that everyone who challenge him nowadays are boring… Which I have to agree… So my present will be a battle that he'll enjoy and remember! But shhh… Keep it a secret!"

_Chopper looked at me and smiled… Then I glared at both him and Luffy…_

"If you let a single word spread to any of the crew members, I would personally kill both of you… And I literally will kill you…"

_They both looked at each other, gulped, then reassured me… Although I still don't trust the two of them… Both of them are THE WORST liars in the history of worst liars… Should have told Usopp instead… DANG IT!_

**~END OF CHAPTER 19~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey yall'**

**OMGEE I only JUST realised my long absense...**

**(GOMEN) **

**I haven't posted in forever... SO SUPER SUPER SORRY**

**/**

**But this chapter is really weird, a little funny(?) And kinda stupid... **

**I found it fun to read but retarded... Becuz there would be a fight and it's INCREDIBALLY STUPID**

**I think I spelt incredibally wrong, can someone correct me?**

**Thanks...**

**AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO!**

**I present chapter 20!**

**Ok I sound so weird now...**

**OH WHATEVER**

**~.XOXO**

_FINALLY THIS DAY IS OVER! I'm feeling much better! Just a little dizzy when I stand up but I'll manage… A fight… Between me and Zoro… I know I'm gonna get trashed but at least it'll be good experience… _

"NE AMY~"

_Eh? I turned around… It was Luffy! _

"What's up?"

"Nothing!"

"Then why did you call me?"

"Because I wanted to see if you would turn around!"

_He then grinned… Is he serious? I facepalmed… But either ways I'm feeling much better! And it's all thanks to them! Especially Chopper… And… Luffy I guess? I need to do something for them…_

"NE CHOPPER, LUFFY!"

"Yea Amy?"

"What's up?"

"Want to have a fight with me?"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? NEVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"Chill Chopper… Friendly battle…"

"Sounds cool!"

"So you in Luffy?"

"Nope!"

"But you said-"

"BUT IT'S ALMOST TIME FOR LUNCHHHHH~"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"THEN WHY AM I HUNGRY?"

"YOU'RE ALWAYS HUNGRY!"

"Ohhhhh…"

"Urg! What about you Chopper?"

"NO! I don't wanna battle…"

"Ok… Luffy… Please?"

"No… Nothing you say will make me fight you before having lunch!"

"I'll give you half my meal later?"

"Deal let's fight!"

_That was easier than expected… Ok… So me and Luffy got on the sky deck since it was kinda an open space… Then we prepared for our friendly training battle…_

"LUFFY, I WON'T HOLD BACK!"

"NEITHER WILL I!"

_Then we started… We kinda forgot to tell the crew so they panicked when they saw… I used my double swords while Luffy battled Luffy style… _

"GOMU GOMU NOOOOOOOOOOOOO PIST- "

"LUFFY YOU BASTARD DON'T ATTACK AMY-CHWAN!"

"MATTE LUFFY!"

_Then Luffy punched Sanji… When we weren't looking, we came on trying to protect me… Bummer… But right after that, my fellow blue and white winged friend came flying by, landed on the sky deck then stared at Sanji…_

"WINGLE!"

_He looked at me… Then at Sanji…_

"Oh… We were gonna have a friendly match then he came in without knowing… If you came 5 seconds earlier, that would have been you…"

_He nodded… Obviously meaning he understood…_

"Anyway, what brings you here?"

_He fiddled in his little brown baggy then took out a note and passed it to me by his beak… Then he flew away…_

"Oh… A note…"

_Dear Amy, _

_You're a month away from your sixteen birthday… And when princesses are sixteen, they have to be crowned… Your sisters have all been crowned when they were sixteen to signify them as official princesses and you must do the same… Please be back a week before your birthday so we can prepare your crowning ceremony… And of course, your friends and anyone you want to invite are invited to this joyous occasion… Usually princesses are not allowed to go around travelling the world, but if I forbid that… You'll probably not come home again… I promise you will still be allowed to travel with your friends… If somehow you are very far from Royal Kingdom, I will send you a private jet for you and your friends to come over… We'll drop you off back to where you were after your ceremony… See you in 3 week's time… By the way, your sisters miss you…_

_Sincerely,_

_Dad._

_Oh my gosh… WHAT?! I NEED TO BE CROWNED?! HECK NO… Crowning ceremonies means… Dresses, Heels, TORTUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~ I am officially doomed… I helplessly flopped on the ground… Kinda like a dead fish but that's not the point… Luffy ran over and did what he always does… Snatch my letter and reads it aloud…_

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH?"

"Urg I know! Chill… I'll call the damm jet…"

_So mina all understood the letter and we all groaned and grumbled about how we have to put a stop to our journey and continue all of this boring stuff… URG! Then an idea popped into my head… Instead of we travel there, we get the jet to bring them here… Then we can also invite Alex and Coco to witness my crowning and best yet, IT'LL BE HELD ON SUNNY-GOU! So typically, I went all tell the others about my plan, then we called Wingle and asked him to pass on the message… Annabelle gave me a call shortly after and told me about how Dad allowed and so on so forth… They will be flying over in 3 weeks along with Alex and Coco… But then, this phone call leads a very puzzling question to me… Why didn't Daddy just call instead of write? I asked him through the phone and he said because he loved writing… Which I awkwardly accepted his answer… Oh and by the way, I have a special whistle that connects to this weird thingy Daddy put on Wingle so whenever I blow it, Wingle will know where to go to find me… Yea Daddy is really high-tech somehow… So anyways, until then, we shall continue our journey and look forward to any other weird stuff that happens in the near future… Anyway, after all that commotion, it was finally lunch… We went to the table to eat, and then Luffy started snatching all the food around… _

"OI LUFFY! I'M HUNGRY GIVE IT BACK!"

"NO AMY YOU HAVE A BIGGER PORTION!"

"GIVE ME BACK MY STEAK!"

"NO!"

_While refusing to give me back my steak, Luffy quickly shoved it into his mouth…_

"Oh no you didn't…"

_I ran over and I began strangling Luffy… Ok I was pretty hungry, and when a girl is hungry, DON'T SNATCH HER FOOD!_

"GIMME BACK MY STEAK!"

"NO! I ATE IT ALREADY!"

"LUFFY! YOU BASTARD HOW DARE YOU EAT AMY-CHWAN'S STEAK!?"

"SHUDDUP! MY PORTION WAS TOO SMALL!"

"YOU CAN HAVE SECONDS!"

"WHATEVER I JUST WANT MY STEAK!"

_And the fighting started… Luffy, Sanji and I had a three-way argument… At first, the crew were ignoring and continued to eat as Luffy left their food in peace while keeping me busy, but later on… Me and Luffy got into an intense fight…_

"THIS IS FOR MY STEAK!"

_I quickly took his steak and ate it whole… I told you I WAS HUNGRY!_

"HEY AMY THAT'S MY STEAK!"

"THERE! A STEAK FOR A STEAK!"

"MINE WAS CLEARLY BIGGER!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT OF THAT BEFORE STEALING MY STEAK!"

"AH AMY YOU BASTARD!"

"LUFFY YOU ASSHOLE!"

_Then I whipped out my swords and he prepared his fist… Before we could start anything, Usopp and Chopper came over to prevent the fight…_

"OI LUFFY! AMY! STOP IT! IS IT WORTH IT OVER FOOD?"

_Then me and Luffy replied to Usopp and Chopper at the same time!_

"IT IS SO WORTH IT! GIMME BACK MY STEAK!"

_And then the clashing begin… Me and Luffy got into a pretty intense one minute fight then we both collapsed due to hunger… We went back to the table and finished up our meal… Then we glared at each other… He looked so angry and I was feeling the same… I was FURIOUS! MY FOOD! MY STEAK! You might think it's stupid for me and Luffy to get worked up over this but to us, IT'S IMPORTANT! _

"Well, looking at Luffy is going to make me have indigestion so I'm going back to my room…"

"Looking at me? Looking at you will make me throw up and waste all that good food I just ate…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!"

"DON'T COPY ME! I SAID IT FIRST!"

"I THOUGHT OF IT FIRST!"

"THE ONLY THING YOU EVER THING ABOUT IS MEAT!"

"AND THE ONLY THING YOU EVER THINK ABOUT IS… Is…"

"IS?"

"SOMETHING! I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT IT'S SOMETHING!"

"WOW WAY TO MAKE AN ARGUMENT!"

"SHUDDUP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"JUST GO BACK INTO YOUR ROOM!"

"WHATEVER BAKA CAPTAIN!"

_Then we both stormed in different directions as our crew looked at us… Obviously shocked with the fight we just had… BUT WHATEVER! Right before I entered my room, I looked back to see him looking back… Then at the same time, we glared and turned away…_

"HMPH!"

_My first fight with Luffy… He is fuming so am I… I can hear Chopper and Usopp trying to talk to Luffy outside but Luffy is just saying it's all my fault… They tried entering but I told them I wanted to be alone… Geez… I'm getting tired, maybe I should take a nap… Whatever… As long as baka captain's face doesn't appear… FINE WITH ME! Then I closed my eyes and tried to sleep as I think about the fight… Then I slowly… Dozed… Of to… Bed…_

**~END OF CHAPTER 20~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys!**

**OMG I haven't posted in like... MANY MONTHS D:**

**GOMENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

**I've not been writing for quite long plus have lots of other crap I muat do so... Yea...**

**But... I'm slowly getting back to writing again :)**

**Hehehe OMG I haven't updated my Yumeiro Pattisseire one either D:**

**OK WHATEVER I'LL WORK ON IT!**

**So I shall try to be more active and post more since holidays are coming up :D**

**Ok now... CHAPTER 21!**

***WARNING!**

**NO SPOILERS, SKIP THIS PART!**

**There is the AXL in this alr :D**

**SO STAY TUNED!**

**Kkays enjoy :3**

**~.XOXO**

_Ahhh… I feel grouchy… Probably because my sleeping position made my whole body ached… And also I had that argument with my baka captain… Urg… BAKA BAKA BAKA! I got up and then fixed myself and went out of my room… The crew was quiet… Chopper and Usopp were napping, Zoro was training as usual… Robin was reading, Nami was watching over the ship, Franky was probably building some super awesome stuff again, Sanji was making tea for Nami, Robin and Luffy… And Brook and Luffy were sitting at the side while Luffy waited for his food… Brook heard the door and turned to greet me… Luffy turned his head then glared at me… I glared back… Obviously our argument haven't ended yet… Then he suddenly smirked and looked away…_

"LUFFY YOU PICKING A FIGHT?"

_My angry demand woke up Usopp and Chopper and got the whole crew's attention…_

"WHAT IF I AM?!"

"Seriously? Luffy, Amy! Stop it! You guys are being stupid!"

_Me and Luffy both glared at Usopp…_

"Stay out of this…"

"S-S-Scary…"

_We then focus our attention on each other again and glared… Mina looked at us still completely shocked that our silly argument was still ongoing… _

"I can't believe they can keep this stupidness going on…"

"I second Usopp!"

_The two of us turned to glare at Usopp and Chopper… The two of them freaked and screamed…_

"SCARY! THEY ARE DEMONS! YOU CAN SEE THEIR AURA!"

_We didn't care much about what mina said as we prepared to fight again… We were serious now… We were pissed and are literally going to fight now… That is until…_

"MARINES!"

_Nami screamed to alert us… This peaceful… I mean, this supposedly peaceful but ruin by me and Luffy's argument day was disrupted by marines… They found us, somehow… It's weird how marines will arrive all of a sudden… But who cares… Me and Luffy decide to battle later and take care of stuff now… The marines attacked! So it's natural to attack back! We fought! And then a vice-admiral… He revealed himself… He came forward towards me… He was going to attack… He was going to kill me… I was occupied hence didn't see him coming… By the time, I realized, too late… No opportunities for me to escape! OH SHIT! I closed my eyes in fear… Then a slash could be heard… I opened my eyes, and there stood Luffy… He… He protected me… Then Zoro came to the rescue and held him up… Mina was all preparing to make a dramatic escape but I sat there, with Luffy standing in front of me… I was so shocked…_

"Baka! You're mad at me right? Then why did you?"

"Hmph. I'm the captain… My job is to protect my nakama! An argument won't prevent me from doing my job…"

"Luffy…"

"It's ok! Just a scratch…"

"NO! Stay here… Don't fight… I'll go help Zoro…"

_I then stood up and went forward to assist Zoro… We managed to shake him off Sunny-gou and used Coup de Burst to blast away and managed to get rid of them… Luffy seemed fine but I was worried… While Chopper was treating his wound, I entered the room and told Chopper that I'll bandage it for him… Luffy got stabbed in the stomach and I was responsible for it… Chopper left the room and left every in my hands… I took the bandage and started my job… The whole room was filled with uncomfortable silence… Then I asked him a question…_

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You're still mad at me… So why?"

"Didn't you ask that just now? I replied you didn't I?"

"Right…"

_Then the silence filled the room again… We both didn't know what to say therefore decided not to say anything to each other… I didn't know making up after a fight would be so awkward… Oh that's right… I didn't have friends up till now…_

"OW! OI AMY! Be careful won't ya'?"

"Oh gomen gomen!"

_I accidently used force and hit his wound when I was lost in thought… I felt bad… I made Luffy  
injured… He says it's nothing but…_

"You're feeling guilty aren't you?"

"Wha-? How… How'd you know?"

"Your face says it all…"

"Wow… I thought you were an idiot… Guess sometimes you use that brain of yours…"

"You picking a fight?"

"Hmph…"

_Then I broke into laughter… Luffy feeling a bit insulted and annoyed yelled…_

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

"We're like Zoro and Sanji…"

"Eh?"

"No matter what the other party says, they'll break into a fight… Just like us now…"

"Eh…. I guess you're right…"

"Hm… Weird eh?"

"Yea…"

_…._

"Gomen Luffy…"

"For what?"

"I just remembered that I promised you half my lunch, so eating my steak should be around there and yet I fought with you and stole your steak…"

"Oh… Haha forget about it…"

"That's not like you to just let go of a grudge regarding food…"

"I guess this is an exception?"

"Yea… Whatever… Anyways I'm done with your bandage…"

"Thanks…"

_I then subconsciously went forth and gave Luffy a gentle hug…_

"W-What?"

"Arigatou…"

"Erm… Your welcome…"

_I then pulled away from the hug… Smiled at him and winked… Then I stretch out my hand…_

"Let's go! Mina should wanna know we made up right?"

"I guess… But I'm tired…"

"Ok then…"

"You can leave first if you want…"

"Nope! Your duty is to protect us… My duty is to take care of you… To clear my debt…"

"Okay… Whatever you say…"

"Hai!"

_We then smiled at each other… A clear sign to show that we have made up! I told him to get some rest and for once he actually listened to me… Unlike usual times where he would purposely try to get up or something… This time he is actually listening… He closed his eyes and I sat by the bed… I looked at him and then held his hand… He didn't break away… Either he is already asleep or he doesn't mind… Who cares about the reason… I'm just glad that he is fine… That he is listening to me… That I can be this close to him… I can try to fool everyone is the world, but I can't fool myself… Deep down… I already knew… I already knew that I'm… I'm in love with my stupid captain… The guy who risked his life to protect his nakama… The guy who would always encourage me… The guy who took me in when I had nowhere to go… The guy who believed in whatever I said… The guy who saved me when in need… He did all that… He is an idiot… A big one… He greedy, sometimes annoying, really makes your head explodes but… But I guess this guy has his good points and amazing moments too… I can finally admit after today that… That I'm in love with him… I smiled… All those times when I was feeling confused and weird around him… At least now I have it all sorted out and I won't feel that way anymore… One thing is this guy has no consideration for love or whatsoever… He only focus on food and his dream… So wishing all I want but it would never happen… But I guess, I should just feel happy that he is right next to me… that we are so close… I'll probably not have this chance to be this close to Luffy in a long time, so might as well enjoy it while it last… As I continued to hold his hand, I leaned on the side of the bed and sub-consciously_, fell asleep…

**~END OF CHAPTER 21~**


End file.
